Absorbent articles can absorb liquid bodily exudates such as sweat, blood, urine, menses, etc. An absorbent article can include a wetness indicator. The wetness indicator can indicate the presence of a liquid bodily exudate in the article. Unfortunately, some wetness indicators for absorbent articles can be difficult to understand. If the signal from a wetness indicator is misunderstood then the absorbent article may be changed too soon. The wearer may underutilize the capacity of the article. If the signal from a wetness indicator is misunderstood then the absorbent article may be changed too late. The bodily exudates may exceed the capacity of the article resulting in leaks.